


Devil In A Midnight Mass

by Trans_Queer_Punk



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Queer_Punk/pseuds/Trans_Queer_Punk
Summary: He has a gun in his jacket, a gun that contains the bullet which will soon be used to kill his ex-lover and hopefully stop anyone else in Maple Bay from going missing.He hates that he doesn't know if he can actually do it.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small
Kudos: 24





	Devil In A Midnight Mass

It’s poetic irony, perhaps, that the man Robert has to kill is the same man he slept with. The same man that he’s shared his most vulnerable moments with.

The same man he once loved.

Robert can’t think about that now, can’t let emotion cloud his judgment. But even as he stands outside of the church, gun in the inside of his leather jacket, his mind decides to shove him down Memory Lane anyway.

He slept with a married man.

He was desperate. He knows that doesn’t redeem him, if anything it makes him even more pathetic. But sometimes he just needed someone to remind him that all this was real.

And God, Joseph was perfect, sinfully so. The fact that he was off-limits only made Robert more fixated with him. No one would ever even imagine that the gleaming white, church-going devout youth minister was secretly a kinky fucking bastard- a hopelessly gay one, at that. Robert did always have a thing for closet cases. It gave Robert this sick sense of satisfaction, like he was special, the only one entrusted with Joseph’s little secret. 

The man was like a drug to him, pulling him in irresistibly close and refusing to let go. Robert didn’t want to leave. Joseph’s kiss, dark and carnal; Joseph’s touch, white-hot and burning, Joseph’s eyes, cold and cruel and perfect. He needed Joseph, couldn’t live without him. The addiction that was slowly but surely taking hold of him was almost enough to get him to be worried. Almost.

After all, was it such a bad thing when he’d cut down on his drinking because of it? Who needs twelve steps when you can just have one: get a boyfriend and develop an unhealthy obsession with him? 

He used to think Joseph was an angel. It seemed romantic at the time; Joseph was the pure angel with the dirty secret, and Robert was the wicked demon tempting him to sin.

Now he knows better. Robert is no demon, just a pitiful human with no cosmic excuse for his actions. And Joseph?

Well, even the devil was once an angel.

Robert really hadn’t asked for much. He didn’t expect Joseph to leave his cookie-cutter wife and his four creepy kids and his perfect little house on the end of the block. He had always known that his trysts with the man would never be more than mere hookups. 

That had been what kept him up at night, what tormented him on late nights at the bar. He was falling in love with Joseph, and he hated that fact with a passion. 

Maybe it’s because Robert is an atheist- an anti-theist, even- but he can’t grasp why almost the entire fucking town swarms around the church like little roaches looking for a meal. Are they just stupid? Do they not know what goes on there after hours? 

Or do they just not care? 

To be fair, Robert was blind to it too, so enamored with Joseph and his perfect fucking everything that he didn’t catch on until the fifth. It took five fucking people to go missing until Robert finally put everything together.

Shame settles in the bottom of his stomach. Robert is no saint, but this is sickening to even him. To take someone from their life- their family, friends, children… it’s unforgivable to him. Every possible turn a human life could take, gone forever. Every moment, every possible contribution, wiped away.

Robert has no concrete evidence to support his conclusion that the five missing Maple Bay residents are dead, but he just knows, deep down. Why keep someone alive when you can never let them return to the outside world? It’s just a waste of resources. No, the church would have killed them after they served its purpose. 

And he could have saved them, if he wasn’t so busy drowning in his schoolboy crush on a man that could never love him back. 

The church is empty, save the man up at the altar rearranging something. The pews are all identical, uniform clones urging Robert to conform, to sit down and shut up and just not think anymore. 

He _hates_ churches, has ever since his childhood. It wasn’t even all the talk about the eternal fiery punishment that awaited homosexuals that did it. He still feels the hands of Father Williams on him, the filthy touch burning his skin down to the bone. How the fucker ever justified it to himself is anyone’s guess. The cognitive dissonance required to molest little boys but still hate gay people is a mental leap that even Robert is impressed by.

It was then, trapped in the clutches of the Baptist Church his family frequented, that he had found his vice. It was really too easy; he’d steal a twenty from his father’s wallet, walk over to the “bad” side of town, and trade the cash for a bottle of vodka. There was even a guy there that would serve as Robert’s drinking buddy. They’d listen to overly-loud metal music and drink until their bodies couldn’t take any more. Then, Robert would take the half-bottle home, hidden in a paper bag, sneak into his room, and fall asleep, sinking from one black nothingness to another.

The man at the altar straightens, and Robert feels a burst of adrenaline as Joseph smiles crookedly at him.

He whips out the gun, pointing it at Joseph and flips the safety off. “Where are they?”

Joseph’s smile grows wider. “You wouldn’t.” Robert’s hand, the hand holding the pistol, shakes.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

The shot is louder than Robert imagined, a sonic boom that knocks all thought out of him and leaves him with only a feeling of emptiness more painful than anything that’s come before.

And he is alone again.


End file.
